One
by Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow
Summary: What If, Ichigo and his Hollow (Hichigo) were the same person? What if ichigo's Hollow were just Ichigo when he slips control over himself... What if? Rated T for Voilece, cussing, and hinted sexual themes


**Me: Freaking hello, I know I should be working on i need a minute, but i needed a vent today and a plot bunny bit me in the ass.**

**Midnight: Language!**

**Me: yes, mother.**

**Midnight: *glares* Hunnybee07 does not own Bleach.**

**Me:Inspired by 'Shine on you crazy diamond' by Pink Floyd, and 'Demons' By Imagine Dragons.**

**Full Summary:**

_**What If, Ichigo and his Hollow (Hichigo) were the same person? What if ichigo's Hollow were just Ichigo when he slips control over himself... What if?**_

_**(Ichiruki, Ishihime,Hitsukarin,)Ichigo is hichigo (as human/hollow/shinigami hybrid.) Fullbringer arc never exsisted, pre-winter war and right before he goes to the viazord in canon. Rated T for Vulgar language, violence, and hinted sexual themes. Please, enjoy. Chapter one takes place during fight with and ichi is OOC **_

**l-Chapter one-l**

Ichigo Was at one of his last straws. Byakuya had attempted to kill him with a Kido to the chest, not fun. Wait, he was _pissed _This man had wanted to execute his own sister! yet he dared go on about loyalty and rules. Shouldn't moral rules count as well?

Ichigo inwardly felt a bit of dread as he felt the porcelain mask form on the right side of his face. Was he doing the right thing? Zangetsu had told him just before Yourichi''s training that unlike any Vaizard he didn't have an inner hollow When he had to fight for his sword the albino copy of himself had absorbed into him, it meant he was the inner hollow, to put it plainly, they were one.

Zangetsu warned him that if he used the mask he would permanently merge with the hollow he'd change, not only physically but mentally. He'd, with some effort be able to pretend he were the same, but have a very dark personality combined with his original one. As far as he could tell, This would be interesting. His Shinigami and human side would overpower the hollow's giving him a human form. He'd also retain his shinigami form as also still had a heart.

As soon as his mask covered nearly half his face he felt confidence wash over him as well as a large amount of blood lust. a laugh bubbled it in his thought and he tilted his head upwards showing his mask, he realesed the laugh, it sounding like one of the truly insane.

Byakuya's look on his face was purely priceless.

"Wh-Who are you... are you hollow?" he stammered.

Ichigo decided to mess with him. "Me? HAH! I Have No Name!" Ichigo took note of his disoriented voice.

His laughter got higher and louder as he began slashing at Byakuya, whom blocked some of them One hit his arm and caused some blood to trickle down his arm all in all enjoyed it.

Ichigo inwardly sighed he had to end the part with his hollow form to keep people thinking he was Vaizord. He then started to pull off his mask, yet he made it look like he was struggling."No you idiot, What are you doing!" he cried out. ichgo took of the mask, inwardly wincing at the fact it shattered as he pulled of.

His eyes went back to normal. "Sorry," He said, "I had to maintain control of my inner demon."

"Ah," Byakuya said in understanding. "Lets finish this of in one blow."

They did so and bolth where badly injured, Ichigo was to absorbed in his own thoughts, however, to notice his injuries.

He was scared, He _enjoyed _harming Byakuya, and even more so the sight of his blood.

-timeskip to at Karakura after school-

Ichigo was racing to where even he could feel the large hollow Reiatsu. He was currently arguing with the shinigami that had the afro who's name no one could remember.

"I'm a substitute Shinigami! see here's my badge!" Ichigo Said showing his badge (Meanwhile the author is laughing her ass of due to Ichigo doing the equivalent of 'Heres my sign') Afro dude laughed his rear off causing ichigo to stare at his badge and mutter "The what use IS this thing?!"

Ichigo felt a bit of shock at a large Reiatsu apear next to him. He spun around to see Shinji Standing _upside down _in _mid-air _ for Kami's sake! He was also holding, what Ichigo guessed to be a Zanpakto.

"What the- Shinji?! what are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked, to any bystander other than the Reader Ichigo would have looked confused, But it was bluntly obvious he knew what was going on to anyone else.

"I have a proposition for you Ichigo."

**-end chapter 1-**

**Me: and we are leaving of were Shinji asks Ichigo to join the Viazord.**

**Midnight: and?**

**Me: Ichigo's darker personality will come to play next chapter.**

**Midnight: I'll hold of the plot bunnies so you can work on this and I Need A Minute k?**

**Me: k**

**Midnight: Until next time...**

**(844 words)**


End file.
